Love Letters
by die-or-suck-my-reita
Summary: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.
1. Letter 1

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Magnus Bane,

Hi.

A. G. Lightwood.


	2. Letter 2

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Dear A.G. Lightwood,

What a riveting first letter you send me. Honestly, I am moved by the time and effort you must have taken out of your every day just to appease my need for a glimpse into the high class world of some private school upstate. Allow me to bask in you intelligence and begin my road onto self-hatred as I will surely become nothing compared to you.

Oh wait; I'm actually willing to try on this assignment because unlike some of the brain dead idiots that I sadly not only have to share oxygen with but also my school hours, I happen to enjoy writing letters. What about you are you a brain dead zombie like the rest of the moron population or do you generally have a mind of your own?

Sincerely,  
Magnus Bane.


	3. Letter 3

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Magnus Bane,

No, I am not like a "brain dead zombie". Thank you for enquiring.

A. G. Lightwood


	4. Letter 4

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Dear A. G. Lightwood,

My goodness, a whole two sentences, I hope you didn't hurt yourself. Nonetheless, it is pleasing to know that you are not a "brain dead zombie" (lovely use of punctuations, by the way) and are in fact worth my time.

Now we should probably move onto something a little bit more interesting and attempt to speed this process on. My name is Magnus Bane, as before mention, I was named by my uncle because my lowlife of a father wasn't there when I was born and my mother was too busy trying to figure out how to tell her husband that I wasn't his baby and that he had in fact been cheated on nine months prior. I live in Brooklyn, New York, New York. I have lived there all my life but trust me; it isn't where I want to be. As soon as I can, I'm getting out of here.

Now, A. G. Lightwood, will I ever get to know what those initials stand for?

Sincerely,  
Magnus Bane


	5. Letter 5

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Mention of Sex, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Magnus Bane,

It stands for Alexander Gideon...I'm sorry about your father/s.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.


	6. Letter 6

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Mention of Sex, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Dear Alexander Gideon Lightwood,

Thank you for your attempt at sympathy, _Alexander_. It is unnecessary though. Now, I believe it's only fair that I know a little something about you now, don't you agree?

Sincerely,

Magnus Bane

P.S. Gideon is a silly middle name


	7. Letter 7

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Mention of Sex, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Magnus Bane,

Well, I suppose it's only fair that I tell you a bit about myself. My name is Alexander, but my friends call me Alec. I'm eighteen years old and I live in New York. I attend the New York Institute and I want to study at either Harvard or Yale after my senior year. I live with my mom, father, and my three siblings; Isabelle, Jace and Max. I love my family.

I signed up for English and Communication with Creative Writing because I thought it may up my chances of getting into the college of my choice. I have no real interest in creative writing. None what-so-ever.

Alexander

P.S. Gideon is not a silly name. It was my Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle's name. Not that it's any of your business.


	8. Letter 8

**Title**: Love Letters  
**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Author**: die-or-suck-my-reita  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: AU, Romance, High School Drama  
**Warning**: Cuss Words, Homosexual Relationships, Mention of Sex, Abuse and Magnus' shameless flirting.  
**Synopsis**: It had all started with a pathetic school project. Alec had to write to Magnus, a student at some public school in Brooklyn. Magnus would then have to reply. Then, a year after they would begin writing they would be allowed to meet one another in person. Sickening. But, surprisingly to the pair, it may just bring them what they need in life – love.  
**Disclaimer**: Of course I own these fabulous men! *Gets hit round the head by my mother* Okay, so I've got nothing to do with them, but a girl can dream can't she?

Dear Alec,

Well, you seem like a very family oriented person. Good for you. Though, I personally think you're crazy for it. But it appears with both hold some hostility towards our fathers. What do you know, we have things in common!

So, you're stuck choosing between Harvard and Yale? Well, if it helps at all, I'm going to apply for Harvard. Who knows, we may be classmates. This brings me to my next question; why on earth would you take a class and have no actually interest in the lesson itself? Seriously, you're just wasting your time.

Also, the fact that you're pushing the fact that you have no interest in creative writing just tells me you love it but you're not meant to love it. I, on the other hand, have always loved writing. Let's just say it's been one of my more healthy emotional outlets, shall we?

Sincerely,

Magnus Bane

P.S. Gideon _is_ a silly name. No matter whom you're name after. Don't worry, if you look up the translation for my name it means "Great Destruction". Charming, I know.


End file.
